Why Not Both?
by LittleMissTiff
Summary: Set in Season 7 of Buffy, mostly a smut story though I might continue if if I feel like it. I'm undecided thus far. There is kink in this, its pretty much just sex so if that's not your deal best to move along


(This is basically just a weird kinky sex fantasy of mine. If you're not into smut with a bit of kink, best not to continue reading. Set in Season 7 of Buffy. To set the scene, Angel has just watched Buffy destroy Caleb, and the two are making out. Spike sees them from the corner, but rather than turning away, he enters the room into their view. Pairing is Buffy/Angel/Spike. Yeah.)

"Well isn't this just peachy?" Spike sneared at the entangled couple.

Buffy staggered back from Angel, devastated by the look of anguish on Spike's face. "Spike, it's not what you think... it was more of a... hello... kiss." She knew the words were weak.

"Spike." Angel greeted coldly.

"Angel, my boy!" Spike exclaimed with false bravado. "How good to see you. If you don't mind, though, I was talking to the lady."

Buffy stared at the ground. She didn't really owe Spike anything, and she knew that. She couldn't help but feel guilty though, after all he had done to help her. "Spike..."

"She doesn't owe you any explanations for kissing me. She doesn't belong to you, you're not her boyfriend or even her lover..." he trailed off at the look on Buffy's face.

Buffy's face burned brighter at Angel's outraged indignation on her bahalf. "Angel, it was... we haven't been... not for a while now." She could hardly deny it hadn't happened for a while. The sexual tension in her body had her coiled like a spring. Spike grinned proudly as Angel's world seemed to crumble slightly. This wasn't how he'd expected things to go. Mostly, he'd expected to get hit in the face a few times before he hightailed it back to some abandoned house to crash in before the big fight.

"But you... and Spike..." Angel stammered.

She nodded, offering no other explanation.

"C'mon Angelus," Spike crooned. "Its not like we have never shared a woman before. Why should now be any different?" The words were meant to be callous and rude, but mostly the put dirty, dirty images in Buffy's mind. Spike and Angel, sharing her... at the same time. She grew very moist at the thought.

Like trained dogs, both vampires turned to the scent of her arousal. Spike's nostrils flared and Angel's eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that! You can't put an image like that into a girls head and expect her not to... sharing women and... what did you even mean by that? Not at like the same time or anything of course..." She was stammering and she knew it, her face flushed red and her stomach flipped awkwardly.

Spike gave her a wolfish grin. "Why, pet? Like the idea?" He leered at her. Soul or no soul, he was a dirty man at heart.

Angel crossed his arms broodily over his chest. "It was just the one time. With Dru. We were... drunk."

Spike let out a bellow of a laugh, always more forthcoming with the truth than his grumpy counterpart. "Pft. One time..."

"Spike!" Angel exclaimed. "I highly doubt Buffy wants to hear about this!"

At that appropriate moment another wave of intense arousal accousted Buffy. Angel turned to his angelic slayer, surely she couldn't actually be aroused by the thought? Not his Buffy, his virginal, sweet, Buffy. But... that Buffy didn't exist anymore. The Buffy that stood before him was a woman now, and she was all that was woman. Angel couldn't deny the scent. She *did* want to hear about this.

"Not to disagree with you, mate... who am I kidding, I love to disagree with you! Our little Buffy loved hearing about that. She's a dirty girl, our Buffy."

Angel couldn't help notice Spike say "our" Buffy. There was no denying it, there was a part of the slayer that belonged to each of them. No matter where he went or who he loved, it seemed he would always have to share with the bleached blond vamp.

"I don't like to... I mean... I didn't... Spike!" She exclaimed before stalking over to him, entirely intent on punching him to dust.

Spike laughed loudly, enjoying his taunting game far too much to let it go. She swung at him and he easily dodged her angry blows. "What's the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?"

Buffy was too angry to speak. No that wasn't right, she wasn't angry, she was slightly embarrassed, but she was mostly just too aroused. Her body was desperate to be touched and thinking about the two of them fucking her at the same time was simply too much.

Angel stood back and watched the scene unfold. Buffy was the aggressor, but Spike managed an easy defensive pace, only letting her get in a few shots. The scent of her arousal was so palpable both vampires had grown painfully hard. Watching her fight this way, Angel grew even harder. Fighting her, taking her blows, Spike was even more so. Suddenly, with much laughter, Spike grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Her body was flushed against him, Angel standing back watching the exchange curiously.

"Or maybe you can't talk 'cause you can't think." He taunted further. "All the blood has rushed somewhere else." With one hand keeping her hands pinned behind her back, Spike slid the other down her body, starting at her neck, rubbing her breasts, her belly, her thighs, before finally her cunt, through her pants. Buffy moaned, but she didn't pull away. Spike knew if he let her arms go, she wouldn't leave. Now it was a game. It was his favorite game.

Buffy knew she should try to stop him, she knew she should pull away. She didn't though. The cold softness of his flesh, the way he pulled and teased at her; she was far too desperate for release to pull away. She let him, she kissed him back, she rubbed herself against him tantalizingly, all the while fully aware that somewhere behind her Angel was watching. She should care about that, too. She should, but mostly she wanted him touching her too. Mostly she was desperate for the feel of him against her. For both of them against her.

Angel still hesitated. Should he advance and risk his soul, and so much more? Should he accept his fate, and willingly share with this man? The bane of his existance, but also, sickeningly, someone he cared about deeply? Could he share the woman he had loved so passionately with the vampire he'd slaughtered thousands with? His mind raced while he watched the two of them, their pent up energy, their obvious chemestry... he wanted so badly to touch her... His brain was fogged by his erection and he knew it.

Spike pulled away from the slayer just briefly. "Angel, mate... this isn't happiness, it's lust. Pure, unbridled lust. She knows it, I know it, you know it. You want her. I want her. We've done this before."

Angel stayed where he was, watching his sometimes nemesis sometimes friend grind himself against the love of his life. He loved it, and he hated himself for loving it. He wanted to think himself the kind of man that loved his virginal Buffy, and he did. He loved her, but he loved this too. He craved this too.

Buffy moaned loudly as Spike tore her shirt over her head and removed her bra in two swift motions, before he caught one of her pert nipples in his mouth. "Angel..." She breathed, and that was enough. Angel tossed his jacket to the floor and went to them. His hands were on her, touching the skin he'd only gotten to have so briefly. She felt so hot, so unbelieveably hot against him. Angel pressed his lips to her neck while she rubbed her ass tantalizingly against him. Spike had his hands down the front of her pants, rubbing her clit with his thumb while he insterted a finger inside of her. So wet. She was always so fucking wet.

Buffy groaned loudly, loving the hands on her, relishing in the fact that these two men couldn't resist themselves around her. She pressed herself against both of them, there was so little room to move with them on her, so close to her, so close to each other. She moved her hands down lower and stroked both of them. Spike was long and lean, but his member was long and girthy. Angel on the other hand, was longer with slightly less girth. She loved the hands on comparrison she was getting... pun intended.

Both vampires groaned in unison as her hands began to move up and down on them. Spike unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down around her ankles, and Buffy kicked off her boots and tossed them aside. There she stood, in nothing but her silky little panties. Angel growled possessively, pulling her roughly to him, causing her to gasp. She felt vulnerable all of the sudden, being the only one clothed. She set out to fix that immediately, ripping open the buttons on Spike's shirt and exposing his chisled chest. He seemed to get the idea and threw the offending item aside. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, before turning to Angel. Spike saddled up behind her without hesitation, pressing his painfully hard cock into her ass and biting her neck roughly. Unlike Angel, Spike knew not to hold back with the slayer. He knew exactly how much pain her body could take. He reveled in it, and so did she.

Buffy kissed Angel deeply, pulling his shirt over his head and pressing little kisses over his chest. Angel slipped his hand down between her legs, finding her gloriously wet and waiting for his touch. She ground her pussy into his hand the moment they made contact, and Angel obligingly sank a finger into her tight cunt. Buffy groaned, throwing her head back against Spike's chest, where he drew her earlobe into his mouth and pulled it gently.

Buffy tugged at Angel's belt buckle, frustrated by it and desperate to feel them flesh to flesh.

She gasped again as Angel sank another finger into her waiting folds. "You like that, don't you, pet?" Spike cooed in her ear. "You like it when he fingers that tight little cunt of yours, don't you, you little whore?"

Buffy was so distracted by the hands on her body she couldn't focus on her task of getting these two glorious men naked before her. "Too... many..." She managed to gasp out as Spike reached a finger around to play with her clit, while another pulled roughly at her nipple.

"Too many what, pet?" Spike teased. "Use your words. Tell us what you want us to do you dirty little slut." Angel groaned behind him, but he could see the words turned Buffy on. He could see, feel and smell exactly how much she was loving this.

"Too many clothes!" She pulled frustratingly at the belt buckle.

She felt Spike pull his hands away, and quickly he shed his pants, boots and socks, standing before her in all his glory. She turned to Spike, rubbing both hands down his body to his stiff cock. When she turned back to Angel, he too had shed his pants and boots and socks. The three of them stood naked for a moment, as if they weren't sure if they were really going to go through with it for a second.

Then, slowly, Buffy sank to her knees, giving them both a wide innocent look. With a wolfish grin, Spike stepped forward first, and she took his beautiful cock in her hand, and then she turned to Angel. He met her eyes and stepped forward too, and her small hand wrapped around him too. She too Angel into her mouth first, and he nearly came right there. Never had anything been so warm and wet and inviting. She sucked him slowly, while moving her hand up and down Spike's shaft. Spike tangled his fingers in her hair, and moved her head along Angel's cock. She loved the feel of him pressing her further down than she would normally go herself. Finally, she took all of him, and her gag reflex went just slightly. She pulled back and turned to Spike, spit dribbling from her lips. Spike loved to see her like this. His normally so put together slayer, now a dirty little slobbering slut for cock.

She took Spike into her mouth second, bobbing her head up and down, taking all of him in. She switched back to Angel, teasing both of them with her mouth, until they could hardly stand the torment anymore. With her cunt dripping and ready, Buffy grabbed Angel by the hand and flipped him onto his back on the hard ground. She crooked her finger to Spike to follow. Buffy knew exactly what she wanted, as she pulled off her panties and strattled Angel's lap. She looked him in the eye and grinned mischeviously. "Do you want me?" She teased.

Angel groaned beneath her, thrusting his hips upward, desperate for her heat. But Buffy pulled away. "Say please." She teased him.

Angel grit his teeth at her game, he did not like to be teased. He grabbed her hips and moved her over his cock before thrusting upward, filling her completely. Buffy screamed as he entered her, and he pulled her hips roughly to him. "Please." He said rougishly.

"Oh god, Angel, oh god." Buffy moaned over, and over, as Angel began to thrust himself inside her. She was so fucking hot, so ungodly hot, he worried she might burn him up. Spike watched her ride his brooding counterpart, her hips bucking wildly above him. He knew without being told exactly what Buffy wanted from him. Somehow, he always knew.

He slowly made his way over to the couple, before getting onto his knees behind Buffy. He watched her ass bounce up and down on Angel's cock, the moans escaping her lips were making him insane. He was desperate to fill her completely. Spike moved his hand between the two of them, rubbing the folds of her cunt as they engulfed Angel's cock, until his fingers were soaked with her juices. Then, slowly, he pressed one finger into her puckered hole. Buffy rolled her head back at the new sensation, her lips parting in a quiet moan. Spike moved his finger slowly, in and out, until she didn't feel tense anymore, and then he added another. Angel thrust upward beneath her, pounding into her tight cunt while Spike slipped a third finger into her ass. Buffy screamed as a forceful orgasm struck her, and Angel and Spike made eyecontact and grinned. This was always their favorite part. Buffy bucked desperately against Angel's cock and Spike's fingers, seeking more, seeking another release.

"Don't worry, love. I know what you need." Spike said in her ear, as he pulled his fingers out of her and positioned his cock at her now sopping widened enterence. "Tell me you need it, Buffy."

Buffy pressed her ass against him, and Angel slowed his thrusts. She was on edge, she was wild with it, she needed this release so badly.

"Spike..." She pressed herself against him, and then against Angel, desperate for either of them to give her what she wanted, what she needed.

"Tell me what you need." He said more forcefully than before.

"I need you to fuck my ass!"

Buffy yelled, all thoughts of self resepct having gone out the window, all she could focus on now was her frenzied need to fuck these two men. She was on fire, her body was so hot and sensitive and ready. She was so ready.

Spile thrust himself into her, and Angel resumed his vigerous pace. She was so close, they could feel it building inside of her, could feel her clench around them, and suddenly Spike knew what she really needed. Spike knew what she really craved. His fangs elongated and his forehead grew bumpy on it's own accord, and Angel saw at once what Spike planned to do. They had done this before, afterall.

Angel pulled himself into a sitting position and wrapped one hand around the back of Buffy's neck, still thrusting into her roughly, and then he too let his fangs elongate and his forehead grow bumpy. Spike's arms wound round Buffy's body, holding her steady as the two vampires pounded their cocks into her. She was moaning loudly now, so close to the edge and so desperate to cross it, she didn't care what they did, as long as it felt good.

As if they had rehearded it, the two vampires moved forward at once, thrusting into her hard at the same moment their fangs pierced the skin of her neck. Buffy screamed as her orgasm rolled over her body, and at the taste of Slayer blood in their mouthes, Spike and Angel both followed her into it, spilling their cum into her waiting holes. They thrust into her again and again, feeling her body smasm with the force of her orgasm. Spike gently licked the wound he had created on her neck to stop the bleeding, and she purred against him. Angel pressed his head into the other side of her neck, panting despite not needing to breathe.

Buffy paused between breaths. "So... you still have your soul, right?" She panted out.

Angel laughed. "Yeah, I still have my soul."

Buffy grinned. "So we can do this again?"

Spike smiled impishly.


End file.
